Morpho Knight
Morpho Knight also known as Reborn Butterfly '''or Dark-Winged Disaster''' is a fusion of Galacta Knight and the Butterfly that appears in the main Kirby platformers, debuting in Kirby Star Allies. He is said to have formed when ”the greatest warrior in the galaxy“, a being twisted by his dark past, came in contact with the symbol of purity. He is the final Boss of the "Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!" mode. Appearance Morpho Knight strongly resembles Meta Knight. He wears red armour and has white eyes and an orange mask in his normal form. His EX form changes his eye colour to red, while he has black armour. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby Star Allies'' Morpho Knight appears immediately after Hyness falls in combat. When he makes his entrance, Galacta Knight comes from a swirling portal, the Butterfly then approach him and land on his spear before absorbing him and transforming into Morpho Knight. Like Galacta Knight and Meta Knight, Morpho Knight is able to use his sword to block attacks. He is also able to teleport. In his second phase, he summons two flamming swords that can be enlarged to cover a lot of the screen (In his EX form, he summons holes that can suck you in which can prevent you from dodging his swords). Morpho Knight also has the ability to emit a soundwave that will take control of the Allies. He can also counterattack in his EX form. When he is downed, Morpho Knight gracefully disintegrates into butterflies. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash, the level 14 equipment of the Sword Hero is based on Morpho Knight. The weapon is a direct replica of Morpho Knight's sword while the armor is based on his helmet. Description ''Kirby Star Allies'' pause screen "On the day of judgment, this fluttery fiend will fly into action. Brought into existence by ”the greatest warrior in the galaxy“ and reborn as a knight of doom through years of adversity—now begins an epic battle with a pure being twisted by a dark past." ''Kirby Star Allies'' pause screen (EX) "Come judgement day, this fluttery fiend will fly into action. Will it land in a dream world, or a nightmare? It has mastered its new abilities, now all will witness its true power!" ''Super Kirby Clash'' Morpho Doomhelm description "Defensive gear inspired by "the knight of doom." This helmet appeared in response to the screams of the most powerful warrior in the galaxy." Trivia *Morpho Knight's design is taken from Meta Knight's beta design. (except for his sword) *His normal battle theme is similar to Mecha Knight's battle theme, as well as the normal Meta Knight's battle theme in Kirby Super Star. *When being fought by Marx, Gooey, the Animal trio or any other dream friend in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, Morpho Knight changes his battle theme to the final boss theme of their respective game. **Rick, Kine, and Coo: This track is a remix of Versus Dark Matter and Cloudy Park's map theme (rearranged into 4/4 time) from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Plays in B minor. **Gooey: The Hyper Zone theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. **Marx: This song is a remix of Marx's battle theme. The intro is stretched out, covering two additional 6/4 time bars. **Adeleine: This theme remixes Zero Two's battle theme, Miracle Matter's battle theme, and Ripple Star's stage select theme from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **Dark Meta Knight: This theme remixes the normal boss theme and Dark Mind's soul form's battle theme, both from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. **Daroach: The Squeaks's theme. **Magolor: This song comes from the Dangerous Dinner map theme, the Dark Area theme, the Arena battle theme, the Sky Tower theme, and Magolor's soul form's theme from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **Taranza: This song is a remix of Queen Sectonia's battle themes from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **Susanna Patrya Haltmann: This song is a remix of the first phase and the third phase of Star Dream's battle theme from Kirby: Planet Robobot. **The Mage Sisters: This song comes from the Friend Star theme and the theme that plays when Kirby and Void Termina square off after the latter is enraged that he lost his body and wants to continue the fight in Kirby Star Allies. It is in F minor and goes at the same speed as the former. *When playing with the Three Mage-Sisters in Guest Star, you fight Morpho Knight EX instead. *Morpho Knight's name can be a reference to the fact that Morpho Knight comes from the transformation of both the Butterfly and Galacta Knight or to "Morpho", which is a genus of tropical butterflies. *Morpho Knight has the most graceful death animation, despite his immense power. Category:Kirby bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby Star Allies bosses